Am I Too Late?
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur ceases to exist in his world before Lewis and Karena start their missions. While nonexistent, he gets a visit from a mysterious woman, and he thinks deeply about his feelings for his female friend. This is a one-shot, taking place during "Disaster!", which you may want to read first, but is not required.


**Again, this is a one-shot, which takes place during "Disaster!" Only this time, it's when Wilbur does not exist, but still hopes in his heart...or what he is thinking in his mind when he talks to Lewis and Karena before he ceases to exist. So, I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", and I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Lewis, you have to fix the time machine!"

"No, no, I-I can't!"

I was panicked just as Lewis was because I had failed my mission, my mission to fix the past, my mission to boost Lewis's confidence. I was almost at the point of nonexistence, but I had to give one last pep talk to Lewis before I disappeared, maybe for good.

"What about your dad?" Lewis asked, and I shot back up. "You could call him!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work," said my other companion, Karena, who was from a different world.

"You ARE my dad!" I exclaimed, pointing at Lewis.

"But that's in the future!"

"There won't be a future unless you fix the time machine!" I got to my senses and I calmed myself down...for the moment. "Look, I messed up. I left the garage unlocked and I tried like crazy to fix things! But now it's up to you. You can do it, Dad."

Then I turned to the girl with a somber face. I cannot believe I was going to say this to her. "I'm sorry, dear Karena. I'm so sorry." Just as I said those words, I noticed that I was quickly getting lighter, and blue smoke was surrounding me. "Karena? Lewis? Lewis!" I screamed as I disappeared into thin air, into nonexistence. But yet I felt something. I still had a brain, and I still had a heart. _Am I in heaven?_

"_Wilbur Robinson_." I turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair that went to her waist, and she had the green eyes to match. She was wearing all white clothes, but she wasn't an angel, for she didn't have any wings, and she had a very comforting smile on her face. There was something about her that looked familiar to me.

"How do you know my name?" I spoke, just as I noticed that my body reformed here...with the same clothes I've been wearing all day.

_"My daughter was enjoying her visit down there with you," _the woman replied. _"I've been watching over her since my soul was brought up here and I got my new body. She hasn't been whole since my time was up on Earth. She is still in grief; even her social life hasn't helped her with coping over my death."_

"Are you...Karena's mother?" I asked the woman, and she nodded. "I knew you looked a little bit like her!"

_"Come watch with me."_ I followed Karena's mother, whose name I didn't know yet, and I looked down. What I saw scared me; Karena was fighting alone against five people, four of those being my other friends, who were now under the Bowler Hat Guy's control, and six bowler hats.

"I'm surprised she's still on her feet," I remarked, and the woman laughed.

_"Karena has learned much since my death. She started taking martial arts classes, and-"_

"I know that. But she's a woman!"

_"She's no ordinary woman. She's brave, loyal, caring...and not to mention she NEVER gives up...just like you, Wilbur."_ I continued to watch her fight, and she took down two of our controlled-friends single-handed with the bo staff! Then something clicked in my mind. _"You really like my daughter, don't you?"_

Karena Edwards was beautiful when I first saw her. The brown hair, the green eyes, that gorgeous smile on her lips...especially after my mom fixed her up; she looked even more amazing at dinner! As a matter of fact, she looked as though she could fit right in with my family. Later on, it wasn't just the looks that got my attention; it was her beauty on the inside. When my family abandoned me after they found out I brought Lewis from the past, Karena stayed and helped me get back on track. Also, she told me something no one, not even my parents, would ever tell me, and I admit, I started to develop a crush on her. I felt as though I could trust her with ANYTHING I had in mind, and she didn't seem to care about how weird my family was. Just as I watched Karena defeat the last two friends, I realized that I really did like her and I would do anything to keep her safe, even comfort her when she needs it.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "Yes, I really do like her." The woman chuckled.

_"My husband felt the same way when we started dating. I felt whole, and we married about three years later, knowing in our hearts that we were meant to be together. I feel as though you may be able to help my daughter with her sorrows, since she helped you with yours. Just tell her how you feel about her, and it will be worth it, no matter what Karena's decision will be." _ I smiled, and then I started to wonder how Lewis was doing. _"We will meet again, Wilbur Robinson. You are needed in your world now."_

"What's your name?" I asked.

_"You will know in due time. Now go, and I wish you well on your journey."_

I felt the same blue smoke I felt when I disappeared into thin air, and it happened again. To my excitement, my body reformed in my home...in front of Lewis! I beamed with a smile as I felt my body form again.

"You did it, Lewis! You did it!" I smiled huge at Lewis until I saw the Bowler Hat Guy, who waved awkwardly for some reason. But I didn't care, I got into karate mode and kicked him in the gut. I had to hold him in order for him to not escape. I turned to Lewis and I yelled at him. "Run and call for help!"

"Let him go!" Lewis yelled, which I was shocked about. _Is he an idiot?! He's defending the criminal! _Then I felt Lewis tugging me to let go of him, which I was angry about.

"What are you doing?! He's the bad guy!"

"No, he's not; he's my roommate." That caught me by surprise as I stared up at Lewis, who was smiling. "Look, I want you guys to adopt him." I had wide eyes at this point. _Now he really is an idiot._

__"Are you nuts?" I asked Lewis.

"Give me a good reason why not."

"I'll give you THREE good reasons: he stole a time machine, tried to destroy your future, and he smells like he hasn't showered in thirty years! OW!" I felt Lewis tug my ear after I exaggerated the Bowler Hat Guy's 'health' problem.

"May I remind you, I'm your father. You have to do what I say." _Man, I hate it when he does that._ He let me go as I gave him my "you're kidding" look. I finally gave in and asked the Bowler Hat Guy, whose name was really Mike Yagoobian, if he wanted to be a Robinson, but he disappeared. Lewis called after him, but instead found a binder with a horse on it. After he closed the binder, I heard a scream. It was Karena!

"Well then it's up to the chargeball," I replied with a smirk on my face, and then I grew grim. "Nobody hurts MY girl."

"YOUR girl?" Lewis asked with a raised eyebrow, but I already rushed into the house and got to my room to grab my chargeball. I then rushed out of the house, but I couldn't find her in the backyard. So I turned toward the side of the building, and I heard a couple voices.

"I won't be defeated by a girl again; that's just too humiliating for me. Now you will finally get what you deserve." I found Karena on her back with a frightened look on her face. Hovering over her must've been the Magician she was talking about earlier. I grew mad right then and there.

"No one touches my best friend!" I yelled, and I fired my chargeball in anger. It was a perfect hit, for the Magician was in pain.

"What is this magic that is causing me so much pain?" the Magician asked with a weak voice. I smirked at his question.

"You've been hit with my chargeball, and now you experience the pain of my fist for hurting her!" I hurled a punch at the Magician's chin, and I hit it in the perfect spot. He flew and hit the grass...hard, and he was unconscious. I beamed at my victory, and I approached the girl and held my hand out. She took it, though it took a little bit of strength to get up.

"Thanks a mil-" Karena started to say, but she stopped when she saw me. All of a sudden, she had wide eyes and a smile. "Wilbur!" She jumped into my arms, and we hugged each other tightly for a minute. "You came back to existence."

"All thanks to Lewis," I replied. "And thanks to you." My smiled turned into a frown when I saw my four unique friends with wounds. "What happened?"


End file.
